“Cache” herein shall refer to a memory component residing on or close to a processing core for storing certain data items that are duplicates of original data items, which in turn are stored in the main system memory, in order to optimize servicing future requests for those data items. A requested for a data item that is stored in the cache (cache hit) may be services by reading the cache, rather than the main system memory.
Variations of the production process employed in memory circuit manufacturing may lead to certain defects in a memory circuit that is utilized as a processor cache. Such defects may be diagnosed at the production testing stage.